


oh, baby, the stories I could tell

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dum Dum ships it, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Telling Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The guys of the 107th ask Bucky about his girl back home. Bucky tells them about a golden-haired, blue-eyed 'dame' who loves art and is always ready to fight for what 'she' believes.





	oh, baby, the stories I could tell

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MissLexi54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLexi54/pseuds/MissLexi54) in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Before most go the 107th got captured by Hydra, Bucky's troop use to trade stories about the gals or wives they have waiting for them back home. Bucky didn't partake usually, until one day he did, and he told them about the pretty little blonde haired blue eyed 'gal' he had back in Brooklyn. So tiny and slim but with the bark and bite of a tiger once you set her off. Always wanting ti do what's right too. Dum-Dum couldn't help but notice how he stopped talking about her after Steve joined them.

"What about you, James?" Gabe asked after spending ten minutes waxing poetic about a girl back home named Anne-Marie. "There a dame back in Brooklyn for you?" 

Bucky shook his head with a wry smile. "No." 

"Come on. Handsome fella like you, you've gotta have one." 

Bucky hesitated. "Well. I guess. She's just a tiny little thing, head only reaches my shoulder, but she's willing to throw down and fight for justice. I've had to drag her away from more than one fight. I'm kinda worried about how she's getting on without me." 

"What's she look like?" Dum Dum pressed. "Besides being tiny." 

"Gold hair. Bright blue eyes. Best-looking thing I've ever seen in my whole life." 

\-----

They don't bring it up again until a week later. "Tell us a story 'bout your girl, James. I told one about Jane." 

Bucky sighed softly, thinking. "The night before I shipped out I took her to the Stark Expo. I like science, and she likes art, but it was something we both liked. I took my eyes off her for just a minute and then I find her trying to enlist. She's asthmatic and 's got more health problems than you could shake a stick at, but she's determined." 

\-----

As the weeks wear on, the men get Bucky to talk about his mystery girl more and more often. Then learn her father died in the previous war, and her mother when she was barely grown. They learn she had to stuff newspaper in her shoes to make them fit. They learn she loves to draw and she once threw up after Bucky made her ride the Cyclone at Coney Island. 

They all noticed the sappy smile Bucky gets when he talks about her, but no one called him out on it. 

\-----

After Steve rescued them and hangs around, the stories of Bucky's girl stop.

\-----

One day, Dum Dum asked about her. "You don't talk about your dame any more." 

Bucky stilled. "You guys all know her by now, figured you wouldn't want to hear me yammer on 'bout her," he tried casually. 

"Naw, tell us more about your little blonde slip of a thing who loves to draw. Did she ever get you back for making her throw up at Coney Island?" 

Steve's eyes snapped to Bucky from across the campfire. Bucky stared down at the ground, expression blank. "Not tonight," he said finally. 

\-----

Back by Bucky's tent that night, Steve confronted him. "You told them stories about me? Why do they thing I'm a girl, your sweetheart?" 

"Because I couldn't very well tell them I liked a man!" Bucky snapped. "So, I made you a girl." Realizing his words, he paled. He went to enter his tent, but Steve caught his arm and kissed him, hesitant and gentle and sweet. 

"I like you too," he whispered. "You can tell them stories about your little blond sweetheart from Brooklyn all you want." 

Bucky smiled shyly, then kissed him softly. "I think I will."


End file.
